Various systems for packaging containers, such as PET (Polyethylene Terephthalate) bottles, have been developed. PET bottles are widely used for products such as mineral water, juice, soda, edible oil, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, etc. When shrink-wrapping and/or storing packaged containers, it is often important that the containers do not shift or tilt out of position. Containers are typically designed to withstand a predetermined top load. Top load represents the downward forces acting against the top of a bottle or package, such as from stacking on store shelves, in warehouses, or in trucks. The top load capability of a bottle or package is the amount of such forces it is able to withstand without deforming. Typically, containers are designed to withstand the maximum amount of top load when downward forces are perpendicular to the top and bottom of the container. Finite element analysis (FEA) is sometimes used to determine top load in CAD. Thus, tilting or shifting of containers, sometimes caused during shrink-wrapping operations or general handling and stacking of bulk containers in ware-house situations, decreases the top load capabilities. As a result, the packaged containers may be deformed or destroyed.
In order to provide adequate top load support, some conventional packaging systems include a cardboard or plastic crate that completely encases the containers being packaged. The crate may include dividers or spacers for aligning the bottles therein. Although sufficient top load capabilities may be provided, such packaging systems are relatively expensive due to material costs of the packaging.
Other packaging systems include a tray having sidewalls. Containers are placed in the tray. In order to maintain control of the containers therein, the sidewalls typically extend upwardly to a height of at least 30%, more typically 40% or more, of the total height of the containers. In general, the greater the height of the sidewall relative to the total height of the container, the greater the amount of control and stability of the containers being bulk-packaged. However, material costs are also increased. In addition, such conventional packaging trays often fail to control shifting or tilting of the containers within the tray for bulk packaging applications requiring relatively high top load capability.
Basket carriers are also known in the art, and include a base with sides extending upwardly over a majority of the bottle, but leaving the bottlenecks exposed. Basket carriers typically include spacers to align the bottles, as well as a handle. Such carriers are acceptable for marketing several containers, such as a six-pack of bottles. However, top load capability is often poor. In addition, material costs are relatively high. As such, they are unacceptable for many bulk-packaging applications.
Other systems include a plastic or cardboard panel having a plurality of openings that snap over and around the necks of the bottles. The bottles are pushed through the openings, which completely encircle the bottlenecks. Such panels are sometimes used in conjunction with a strap that encircles the bottles being packaged. Such packaging systems are typically formed from plastic, and are relatively expensive to manufacture and install on the containers. Such systems are typically utilized for marketing, as an alternative to basket carriers. They are typically unacceptable for many bulk-packaging applications, and must be crated during storage and/or transport.
There is a need for a packaging system that is inexpensive, having relatively low material costs. The packaging system should also provide optimal top load capabilities for each individual container, adding both dimensional and directional control to the plurality of containers being bulk-packaged, without increasing cost.